Kocchi Muite Baby
Kocchi Muite Baby ist ein Song von ryo und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund Kocchi Muite Baby" ist opening der Song für "Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd". Das Thema des Songs ist gleich wie bei "World is Mine". Miku wird als "tsundere" Character dargestellt, die sich herablassend zu ihrem Freund verhält. Lyrics Japanisch= 強がってばっかでなんか 損してる気がする　だってそうじゃん 言えないようなコトがしたいの あんなコトとか やだ�どんなコト？ オトコってバカばっかね 変なコト今考えたでしょ キミって嘘がつけないタイプ だいぶ顔に出てる　Are you ok? 情状酌量の余地ナシ まるでお話にならないわ 壮大なロマン語る前に 現状分析できてる？ ああ！キミって鈍感 ねえ ちゃんとこっち向いて Baby NO なんて言わせないわ 本気モードなんだから 思わず見とれちゃうぷるぷる唇で キミを虜にするの 今日こそ勝負なんです！ 意地張ってばっかでなんか 正直になれない　しょうがないじゃん 後ろからぎゅってして欲しいの なんてね　えへへ �ってちょっと待って！？ 焦らせないで　まったく そういうのってもっとムードとかあるでしょ こんな気持ちにさせておいて ほっとかれるなんて許さない　 もう！責任取って？ ねえ ちょっとこっち向いて Baby NO なんて言わせないわ その気にさせるんだから 思わず拝みたくなるようなおみ足で キミを虜にするの デレデレしないでよ 言葉じゃ伝わんない 大きな大きなハートマーク どうしよう　胸がきゅんとして なんにも考えらんない うう　キミってやつは ねえ もっとこっち向いて Baby 何度も言わせないで 私もう知らないんだから 思わず構っちゃいたくなるようなのも いいかな えっと今のはナシナシ なによもう　文句あんの |-|Romaji= (Wan tsuu, wan tsuu surii Yeah! ) Tsuyogatte bakka de nanka Sonshiteru kigasuru datte sou jan Ienai you na koto ga shitai no Anna koto toka Ya da... donna koto? Otoko tte baka bakka ne Hen na koto ima kangaeta desho Kimi tte uso ga tsukenai taipu Daibu kao ni deteru Are you ok? Joujoushakuryou no yochi nashi Marude ohanashi ni naranai wa (Yeah) Soudai na roman kataru mae ni Genjou bunseki dekiteru? Aa! kimi tte donkan Nee Chanto kocchi muite Baby NO nante iwasenai wa Honki moodo nanda kara Omowazu mitorechau purupuru kuchibiru de Kimi o toriko ni suru no Kyou koso shoubu nandesu! (Ah! ) (Come on Baby! Ah! ~) Ijibatte bakka de nanka Shoujiki ni narenai shouganai jan Ushiro kara gyutteshite hoshii no Nante ne ehehe ... tte chotto matte! ? Aserasenaide mattaku Souiu no tte motto muudo toka aru desho Konna kimochi ni saseteoite Hotto kareru nante yurusanai Mou! sekinin totte? Nee Chotto kocchi muite Baby NO nante iwasenai wa Sono ki ni saserunda kara Omowazu ogamitakunaru you na omiashi de Kimi o toriko ni suru no (Yeah) Deredere shinaide yo Kotoba ja tsutawannai Ookina ookina haato maaku Dou shiyou mune ga kyuntoshite Nannimo kangaerannai Uu... kimi tte yatsu wa Nee Motto kocchi muite Baby Nandomo iwasenaide Watashi mou shiranainda kara Omowazu kamacchaitakunaru you na no mo Ii kana Etto ima no wa nashi nashi Nani yo mou monku anno (Yeah) |-|Englisch= 1, 2. 1, 2, 3, YEAH! Just lying to everyone all the time Makes me feel like I'm the loser, c'mon it's true I wanna do things that can't be spoken aloud Like this and that... Oh, my... What sort of things? Guys just always seem to be morons. Hey, you thought of something dirty, didn't you? You're the type that can't lie, this I know It's all showing on your face, ARE YOU OKAY? With no leeway for exceptions It's like we can't talk normally, yeah, we can't... Hey. Before I hear you go all romantic Have you analyzed the situation yet? Ahh! You just don't get it! Hey-- Come on, look this way baby! It's an offer I won't let you refuse I'm in my serious mode right now~ With my lips you are captivated by I'll get you while you're open And then I'll make you my prisoner. Today will be the judgment day! Oh! Come on Baby! (scream) Just being stubborn all the darn time With that face you make, I just cannot be honest! I want you to hold me from behind Yeah right~ ehehe! … Hey, wait a second! Don't get in such a hurry, honestly... Doesn't it have a better atmosphere that way to you? I won't let your words get to me And just leave me hanging, lifelessly-- Oh!! You're responsible for this! Hey-- Wait, look this way baby! It's an offer I won't let you refuse 'Cause it'll put you into that mood~! With my legs that you beg to worship I'll get you while you're open And then I'll make you my prisoner! So don't go coy on me, slave Words aren't able to send this to you-- A very big, a great big heart mark! What do I do? My heart's in knots And I can't seem to think clear enough! Oooooooh!!! You of all people! Hey! Look this way a little more baby! Do I have to say it again!? Should I even care anymore~! I guess it would be okay if my mind tracks to memories of you... Oh, um... Forget what I just said... Oh, what!? You got a problem with that~!? Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Japanisch